english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Hinze
Scott Hinze (born June 10, 1980) is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Shintaro Nishihiro *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - György, Additional Voices *Claymore (2008) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2010-2018) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Hacker (ep9) *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Military Man, Ochre Ring (ep1) *Karneval (2014) - Tamon (ep10), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Vimal, Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Kageshiro (ep9) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Boy A (ep2) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Bunshichi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Bunshichi *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Gunzou (ep7) *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2007) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Ota, Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Driver B, Policeman A, Vampire *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Mr. 4 *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Bunshichi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Burst Angel: Infinity (2007) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Additional Voices *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Nordic Warrior (ep8), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (55) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2018. Category:American Voice Actors